Going to training early changes everything!
by sahime
Summary: Naruto is going to train early, when he gets to the training grounds he finds Sasuke already there. What will happend with the two of them alone? its a FLUFF! its my firts time writting yaoi for naruto so plz dont hate!um.. OOC


Shaylawa- okay this is my first try writting yaoi! Its a fluff so hope you all like it!!

um... what else? Well depending on the reviews..ill maybe make a sequel to this story and make a lemon or lime!!

Oh and yea i dont own naruto or sasuke or any characters in this story... sniff tho i wish i did!!!!

except sakura! sorry 

okis thats it enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Naruto was slowly walking to the clearing where the always trained, he had decided to come extra, extra early because he wanted to train on his own.

And that's why he woke up at five in the morning to be here by six.

He was really proud of his waking up early since he usually slept until Kakashi came and dragged him out of bed, or else.

He was just walking there through the woods thinking of his warm, comfy, bed when he got to the edge of the clearing to see no one but his beloved Sasuke training on his own.

Naruto had had a crush on him since he could remember. He was always daydreaming of those onyx eyes, his god like figure, and well just about everything about him.

But nothing could happen between the two of them for certain reasons:

He was sure Sasuke wasn't gay

Nobody would accept this in the village

They are friends but also rivals!

The pink-haired annoying Sakura was interested in him.

And maybe he was too (/)

When he saw him, Naruto had many different feelings inside.

//OMG!! Sasuke is here alone!!! WTF!!! But I was supposed to be here first!! I hate him….no…wait, I love him! He totally ruined my plan!! What is he doing here!!//

While thinking this his facial expressions kept changing every second.

"What are you doing there dobe?"

Naruto caught his breath when he heard those words.

// oh crap maybe he thinks I was spying on him since I was hiding!! OMG he's the first person I've seen this morning!!! That's so cool!! Oh-oh I think I need some air!!//

"Idiot!! Are you trying to kill yourself!! You're turning blue. Breathe dammit!!!"Sasuke yelled.

And he finally realized why he needed air, he had been holding his breath for too long. He inhaled some air to regain color.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?" He grinned at the beloved raven haired teen.

"Um, Naruto shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sasuke glared at him like he was retarded.

"Uh, about that, well I wanted to train early. So I woke up early to be here at six. I swear I wasn't spying or anything!" He responded to him.

"And who said I thought that? Are you sure you woke up just to come here, you probably woke up because there was going to be a ramen special sale at the village, and wanted to be the first one in line!" Sasuke said to him trying not to laugh.

"No!! I swear it's true, I woke up early to practice!!" he yelled at Sasuke getting mad.

He looked at Sasuke for another minute then turned around and started walking the way he had come.

Sasuke stared after him with his mouth wide open. "Naruto!! Come on I was just playing, God!!" he screamed at him.

Naruto wasn't listening to him at all. He was so mad because for once he does something right and Sasuke makes fun of him.

// WTF!! I can't believe he was making fun of me!! Yea he always does it, but for once I was proud of this and I really needed the practice!! Because if I don't get better I wont be able to win the competition!! I hate this!!//

You see he was getting ready for a competition that was going to be held in a week. If you competed in it and won, you would be put above the level you were in.

He wanted this more than anything! Of course it was going to be dangerous that's why he had to get ready.

But he was tired of everyone always making fun of him. They always did that and each day he would go home and cry because of how mad he was.

Yep he was the type of person that cried when he got really mad, but he had always controlled it until he got home.

But this just was too much for him now! He was really tired of this because it brought him down.

His eyesight was starting to get blurry when he heard Sasuke calling for him.

"Look I'm sorry!! I was just playing!!"

Naruto then started to panic.

// oh crap I can't let Sasuke see me cry!! I just can't dammit!!//

He was about to make a run for it when he felt someone grab his arm.

"Dang can't you hold on!" Sasuke said.

Naruto tried to pull away but couldn't, instead he looked away so Sasuke wouldn't see the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes any moment now.

"Hey look at me! You really shouldn't make a big deal out of this. Hey do-, Naruto? Are you crying?"

And sure enough Naruto felt the traitor tears on his face.

"You wouldn't understand Sasuke, everyone admires you and they never make fun of you, like they do to me" Naruto responded to him and looked up at him.

They stared at each other now.

Then Sasuke did something you would never see from him!

He slowly reached Naruto's face and wiped away the tears he could.

"Naruto, your wrong I do understand." He said in the most sensitive, caring voice.

Naruto just stood there looking at him, thinking of what just happened.

Then he said, "You do?"

"Yes, people make fun of me too. But I don't pay attention to it. But it's OK to cry, too. So don't worry, let your tears fall." Sasuke responded.

Since he still had a hold of Naruto he pulled him in towards his chest, and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto was too stunned to say anything, he had never seen this of Sasuke, but it felt so nice he just enjoyed the moment.

The tears were starting to dry on his face.

He pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand

. When he looked up at Sasuke he was smiling and said "I'm here for you Naruto"

Since he still had his arms around Naruto, all he had to do was close the small amount of space between them.

He leaned in and softly brushed his lips with Naruto's.

He placed a feathery kiss on him.

Naruto reacted to this and parted his lips as to let Sasuke explore him deeper.

Then placed his tanned arms around Sasuke's neck.

They slowly kissed, their tongues intertwined with each other, exploring deeper inside, massaging their lips, making the kiss longer lasting.

They finally pulled away, still in each others arms, only to catch their breaths.

They stared at each other until Naruto broke the silence. "Am I dreaming or is this really happening?" He asked in a dazed voice.

Sasuke smirked and responded, "So, you dream of me? Dobe, you're not dreaming."

Naruto blushed as he realized he just told Sasuke he dreamed of him.

He didn't know how to response to anything that was going on, because he was used to this only in his dreams.

Then pulling away from him completely he asked, "Sasuke why did you kiss me? Look I've felt something for you for a long time but, what do you feel? I don't want games." Naruto looked away when he finished and waited for the answer.

"Naruto, I would never kiss you if I didn't feel the same. I kissed you because….. Look I've never done this before, so it's not easy, but I know that you know why. And, I don't want games either. Oh, by the way you kissed me back too!"

He stepped closer to Naruto, and with his hand, lifted his chin to face him. Looking deep into his eyes,

"I love you Naruto."

He said the words Naruto had always been dreaming of.

// Oh God!! He said those words!! I can't believe this is happening! I'm actually not dreaming!!//

"I love you too!" Naruto said, smiling really big!

But what surprised the most was what Susuke did next.

He smiled a smile that actually reached his eyes!

"Sasuke!! Y- You smiled!!" Naruto said with astonishment.

"Only for you dobe, only for you." Sasuke said and surrounded him in a hug.

Naruto gladly hugged him back and looked up, he placed a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Sasuke, do you wanna train with me?"

* * *

Shaylawa- okay so...wat yall think??

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!

Sasuke- yea yall better review cuz i want for there to be a lemon!!! Come on dont yall wanna read when me and naruto do it!!!

Naruto- do what sasuke??

Sasuke- smirks do you really want to know?

Shaylawa- Sasuke, Naruto please dont offend the readers!

Hey can i watch!!!!

Naruto- yea i want ot know!! please!!

Sasuke- fallow me my little fox

leaves to another room with naruto following him. ...

shaylawa is to but before she goes in, the door closes in her face...locked! 

Shaylawa- Oh Come On!!!! poundidng the door 

okis well hopefully you enjoyed this fluff!!

Review!!


End file.
